When They Both Thought Bracelets Were Rad
by shilostories
Summary: When Lucy is emotionally struggling and is socially awkward but has the biggest crush on Natsu Dragneel,


**AN/: I do not own Fairy Tail Or Its Characters. I also do not own any of the song lyrics/references that are made in this one-shot.**

**AN/: Hi guys I'm back! If your wondering why the sudden appearance, just check out my profile on everything about my hiatus and I'm so sorry for that! Love you :) **

** (This is descriptive on self harm, so I just wanted to warn you this may be triggering at certain parts in the story. All of you out there struggling with self-harm please please pleasee talk to someone. I hope you all stay strong and I love you:))**

**-Shiloh**

* * *

Lucy hated school.

And no, not just because of the amount of work they give and the crappy lunch.

The people there were horrible.

She also hated Mondays, which was today.

She sighed as she made her way down the hallway holding her binders in front of her chest. Fairy Tail High was absolutely her second least favorite place to be. Her first, her home. No, She can't even call that place a home, just a normal boring house.

A house that hid so many things inside of it.

"Nice outfit there Lucy." Someone commented. Lucy looked up from the ground to see it was Sherry. She had that smirk on her face. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Sherry by the way your foundation is smudged, you should check that up." She said with a cheeky smile. Sherry glared at her before storming into the bathroom

Her outfit was actually pretty well, She wore her favorite flannel cardigan, which was purple and black along with a Pokemon shirt and black jeans. Her black converse were pretty old, there was actually a tear on the side of them but she just thought that gave them character. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail and she wore her band bracelets on her wrist.

"Hey it's the goth chick!"

"Oh look the attention seekers back."

"What a loser"

"Screw them" She mumbled under her breath as she made it to her homeroom class.

* * *

She found her way to the back and sat at her usual seat next to the window.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned to see her friend, Levy, walking her way with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Hey Levy whats up?!" Lucy asked as she gave the blue haired girl a smile back. Levy McGarden was a beautiful short , light blue haired bookworm with hazel eyes. She was one of her only friends at Fairy Tail, and Lucy genuinely loved her.

"I finished this really good book and oh my God its amazing!" Levy continued to talk about her new favorite book when she saw him walk into the room.

"Lucy?" Levy poked Lucy's cheek and Lucy turned her attention back to Levy.

"Hmm?" She hummed. Levy sighed as she looked over to the other side of the room.

"You know, you should try _talking to him_. at least try saying hi." Levy told her, and Lucy sighed.

"Its not that simple, Levy"

Sitting across the room talking with his buddies, was the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

And, Natsu was her one and only hopeless crush.

It was more than a simple crush though

Today, like her, he was wearing flannel. But it was blue and he had on a plain grey shirt underneath. His spiky pink, no salmon like he wanted it to be called, hair was everywhere. He had on his usual happy smile that seemed to intoxicate everyone in the room with happiness.

"Yes, Lucy it is that simple. Here, come with me while I go say hi to Gajeel." Levy said as she grabbed the blondes wrist and pulled on it. Lucy hissed and pulled back her wrist in pain. Levy saw this and sadly smiled. She knew about it. Levy knew everything about Lucy.

"Come on" She said, and instead lightly tugged on her sleeve.

"No Levy, I'll make a fool out of myself like I always do."

"Oh stop, Natsu's not the kind of person to judge!"

"Levy!"

"Hi guys!" Levy said as she smiled at the three boys in front of her. Lucy somewhat hid behind the small girl, even though she was much taller than her.

"Hey Shrimp." said Gajeel, who was her boyfriend (Lucy still wondered how the two of them got together, but they were cute)

"Hey" said Gray, who was their friend. He had dark blue eyes and black hair.

"Hi Levy!" Natsu said excitedly with a smile.

"Who's the blonde?" Gray asked curiously, wondering why there was a girl trying to hide behind Levy.

"Guys," Levy turned around and pulled Lucy towards her, making her face the three boys.

"This is Lucy Heartfillia, my best best best friend." Levy told them with a smile. Lucy looked at the three of them. She was nervous, if that wasn't obvious. She had never been good with new people. Even though she's known of them for a couple years, this was her actual first time meeting.

"h-Hey" She stuttered out. She saw Gajeel and Gray chuckle and then she met eyes with Natsu, who made eye contact back with her. His eyes, the ones she loved so much, where a deep hazel.

Natsu smiled at her, and she could feel her face turning more red than it already was.

"Hi, I'm Natsu." He said holding out his hand. She was hesitant before taking it.

"Hi"

"I love you bracelet, Coldplay rocks" He mentioned, and Lucy made a small smile.

"t-Thanks..." She said softly, and Natsu smiled at her again.

Her heart was pounding so hard she almost thought she had to go to the nurse.

* * *

When Levy and her walked back to their desks when class started, Lucy started hyperventilating.

"You did good!"

"No, I freakin' stuttered!"

* * *

The next day, Natsu would shoot her smiles whenever he saw her.

She would wave back.

* * *

"Lucy!" Lucy heard Levy shout as she shut her locker.

"You should sit with us at lunch!" She told her when she finally made it up to her. Lucy shrugged. She usually spent her lunch snacking on fruit snacks and reading a book in the library.

She would be too scared to go sit with Levy.

"I don't know Levs..."

"Lucy I swear I will drag you there to lunch. Its not that bad, I sit with Erza and Mira too!" Lucy has talked to them both once or twice, and she thought they were really nice. She wouldn't have the time to talk to them often, since they were one year older than them, since they're Seniors and she's a Junior.

"Well..." Lucy thought about it.

Levy ended up pulling her by the sleeve to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Guys look who I brought!" Levy said excitedly as she pushed Lucy by the shoulders towards their table. Lucy saw Erza, Mira, and Gray on one side of the bend and then Gajeel, Natsu, and some blue haired girl across from them.

"Lucy, right?" Erza asked and she nodded.

"Hi Lucy!" Mira said with a sweet smile on her face. Since Lucy had talked to them a couple times before, she wasn't that nervous with them.

"Hi.." Levy sat Lucy next to her and Mira. And she sat across from Natsu. Natsu shot her a smile.

"Hey Luce, How are ya?" Luce.

_Luce. _

He called her Luce.

When did he come up with that?

"Good, thanks" Lucy said to him, internally applauding herself for not stuttering.

"Well that's good!" She could feel her starting to blush.

"Lucy!" Mira said. Lucy's attention went to her.

"This is Juvia. Juvia, this is Lucy." Mira said, introducing the blue haired/eyed girl sitting beside Gajeel.

"It's a please for Juvia to meet you, Lucy." Juvia said. Lucy nodded and mouthed hi.

"Do you have a bracelet collection?" Natsu suddenly asked her. She scrunched up her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Why you ask..?" She asked as she subconsciously pulled on them.

"I see you wearing different ones all the time, so I was just wondering." Natsu told her and she nodded. She noticed he had bracelets on too, but not as many as she did. His rubber bracelets said "Be Brave" "Support Breast Cancer" and another read lyrics from one of Sleeping With Sirens songs. He also had a hand made rope bracelet that was red and blue and a wooden engraved picture of fire was glue on top of it.

"I like that one." She told him as she pointed to the red and black bracelet. She saw him smile.

"Thanks, I made it. Yours aren't so bad yourself, I loved the one with Alice in Wonderland and Pierce the Veil lyrics."

"Which PTV bracelet?"

"_Darling, You'll be okay_" and "_I wanna hold your hand so tight, I'm gonna break my wrist_"

Lucy found herself smiling back at him, not feeling nervous at all.

* * *

The worst part of everyday for Lucy was coming home. Because she would either find her father drunk out of his mind on the couch.

He could be very violent sometimes. It was always better when he wasn't there

But sometimes, even with that, it was worse.

The silence was too loud.

So, when the silence would get too loud for her, she would blast music, mostly it would my Maroon 5, because Maroon 5 made her happy.

Today, her dad wasn't home. She was blasting _She Will Be Loved._

"_I Dont Mind Spending Everyday, Out On Your Corner In The Pouring' Rain"_ She sang as she cleaned up the empty beer bottles up from the floor in the living room. She picked up the pillows and nicely put them back on the couch, knowing they would just be on the floor again by tonight. By the time she was done, she noticed a picture frame in the corner on the floor. She could hear the song change to Hey Jude by the Beatles.

She loved that song.

But it brought too many painful memories.

Lucy walked over to the frame, broken glass was surrounding the frame. She looked at it and it was a family photo.

_When they all were happy._

It was a picture of Her mom, smiling brightly. Her father had his arm around her and had on a cheeky smile. Lucy and her brother, Sting were giggling as we held paper airplanes in our hands.

That brought too many memories of him.

_"Sting!" Lucy squealed as she ran over to her brother. Sting smiled at her. Lucy was about ten years old, and he was fourteen. _

_"Yeah Lu?" _

_"Can you play me a song on your guitar?" Lucy asked with puppy eyes. Sting squinted his eyes at her for a second then nodded. _

_"Sure Lu" He grabbed his guitar, and then started softy strumming. He knew this song was originally played on the piano, but it worked well with the guitar. _

_"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better._" He sang her, and Lucy smile grew wider. She closed her eyes and listened to Sting sing to her. _

_She slowly drifted off to sleep with his voice in her mind._

**AN/:( This part may be triggering to some, so this is just a warning, so feel free to skip this part until the next grey middle divider line thingy. and please stay strong for me I love you:) This is the only real descriptive part in here so but just a heads up )**

Tears had subconsciously made their way to Lucy's eyes as flashes of his cheeky smile and bright eyes filled her vision. Her wrists had started to sting , and she couldn't hold it off anymore.

She ran to the bathroom, closed the door, locked it and opened the drawer. She pulled out the small fin piece of silver she had perfectly hidden and stared at it. Violently take off her bracelets, she drew on herself.

One for her dad,

One for her long gone mother,

One for her dead brother,

One for the stupid song that triggered everything,

One for that picture frame,

One for the names she gets called at school,

One for how many bottles she found on the ground,

One,

One,

One,

One,

One for the heck of it.

Lucy was violently crying at this point. She stared at her wrist that was covered in red, and decided to clean herself up.

She counted them later.

There were twelve.

* * *

The next day at school, Lucy felt worse and worse.

She promised Levy a week, and she didn't get passed three days.

When she went up to Levy, she instantly knew by how Lucy looked. Levy muffled a sob in her shirt sleeve before hugging Lucy to death.

"Please, Stay Strong Lucy, I love you..." Levy told her, and Lucy started sobbing too.

* * *

"Okay class, you all will be pairing up with a partner to write a short story." Their English teacher said. Lucy chuckled when she saw everybody cheer in happiness at the word partner. Lucy looked over at Levy, who was already staring at her and nodded with a smile.

"I will be assigning partners, and it there will be no time in class to work on your short story." All the students instantly groaned, along with Lucy. She hated being assigned partners. Because that meant 1) She would have to talk to new people, and that never turned out well. And 2) They always made her do all of the work.

Their teacher started calling out names and their partners names.

Levy's working with Gray.

_At least she's working with someone she knows_. Lucy thought to herself.

"Heartfillia is with Dragneel." Lucy's whole body went tense, and she literally froze in shock.

_No, _

_NO. _

_This cannot be happening._

She slowly turned to her right, and saw Natsu was smiling at her. She attempted a smile back, but she failed miserably.

She was saying a line of curse words in her head at the moment.

* * *

"This is great Lucy your paired up with Natsu!" Levy said excitedly, and Lucy violently shook her head.

"No, Levy this is not great at all. I'm going to make a fool out of myself, and its going to be completely awkward and oh my God I can't believe this is happening."

They were both walking to their lockers right now, Lucy had rushed out of English as soon as the bell rang.

"You know, some people would be overjoyed to be partnered with their childhood love." Lucy's face turned red at the word 'Love'

"Don't say that Levy!" She screeched, and Levy laughed loudly.

"You sound like a freakin bird Heartfillia, shut up." Lyon told her as he walked by. Lucy scowled and turned to open her locker.

"I gotta go Lucy, see you at lunch!" Levy old her and Lucy nodded her goodbye. Lucy took out the books she needed for her math class, and then shut her locker. She turned to see Natsu standing there, waiting for her.

"Hey" He smiled to her. She grinned at him as her hello.

"How are you?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Fine I guess." She told him, and walked passed him. She felt a hand grab her wrist, and she flinched in pain. When she looked at him, his face looked concerned. She quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"I twisted my wrist while cleaning yesterday." Lucy lied, and luckily he bought it.

"Well, I hope it gets better, and if it gets worse make sure to get it checked." Natsu told her, and she nodded.

"Thanks.."

"Could I walk you?" Natsu asked, and Lucy got small butterflies when he said that.

"Yeah, sure." After a couple of seconds of silence, he spoke up.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you froze when you found out were partners in English.." Natsu stated, and Lucy literally started panicking in her head.

"r-Really now..." She stuttered out. Natsu chuckled at her reaction. Yeah he said as he stopped and turned to her. They had 15 minutes between each class so they had a lot of time to talk.

"Luce can I ask you something?" _There was the Luce again. _Lucy nodded at him.

"Do I make you nervous?" She immediately turned red at that, and he started laughing.

"Your an idiot you know that?" She snapped at him, and he laughed a little bit more. It was kind of hard not to laugh with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, jerk of a question, I just had to ask.." He said, and simply smiled at her.

"Yes" Lucy simply told him, and his face got serious.

"Can I ask why..?" He asked, and Lucy hesitated before answering.

"Well, I don't really know you.." Lie. She knew a lot about him, considering she has had a crush on the guy since the 8th grade. His favorite color was red. He loved playing video games. His favorite animals were dragons. He loved skate boarding. He was friendly, and made friends really easily. He absolutely loved spicy foods. He dated the Beautiful Lisanna Strauss, who was also his first girlfriend, Mira's sister, in the 8th grade but they broke up in the middle of Sophomore year. They were friends now, and preferred to stay that way. His absolute best friend was Gray, even though they were like fire and ice, fighting about the littlest things all the time like an old married couple.

She knew a lot about him considering she's been in at least two of his classes since the 6th grade. This year, they had three classes together.

"Well, we should get to know each other more, don't you think? If you haven't noticed, I kind of want to be your friend." Oh, and he was straight forward about things.

"Yeah, I...I'd like that..." Lucy told him, and he smiled at her. That smile made her smile. It made her feel genuinely happy.

She hadn't felt that in a while.

* * *

In the hallway the next day, Natsu had told her she looked nice in her red and black flannel and red jeans.

Lucy blushed really hard.

* * *

Lucy bravely stood in front of his house, Natsu's house.

She couldn't believe she was there.

Lucy was at his house for the short story assignment, and it was Saturday.

Lucy breathed in, then exhaled and then knocked on the door. She could hear music playing faintly in the home.

Her breathing stopped when she saw the door open, and a man with red long hair and a slight beard was staring down at her.

"You here to sell girl scout cookies?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucy could tell he was about in his late thirties, and probably had just woken up not ten minutes ago.

_Did she come too early in the morning?_ She thought. It was only eleven, but maybe that was too early for Natsu, knowing he loves to sleep. (He would doze off in his classes a lot since last year, and it especially during world history.)

"N-No I'm here for N-Natsu..?" She nervously asked. The man standing in front of her nodded, and then called out in the house.

"Natsu! Someones here for you!" A couple seconds later, Natsu showed his face to Lucy, and he kindly smiled at her.

"Pops, let her in." The man let Lucy in and closed the door behind.

"Hey Luce, how are you?" Natsu asked with a smile. Lucy had started to feel more comfortable around the pink haired boy after them talking more at school this whole week.

"I'm good, and you?" She asked, returning the smile.

"I'm great. By the way, that guy was my dad Igneel."

"You talk about me as If I'm not standing right here" The man named Igneel stated, and Natsu slightly laughed.

"Igneel, this is Lucy, were working on a project for school." Natsu introduced and Lucy waved towards Igneel.

Natsu led Lucy to his room, and when she went in she was amazed. First of all, he was playing Pierce the Veil from his CD player so that instantly made her smile. Lucy smiled as she saw all the band posters on his walls and Lyrics from songs she knew oh too well. His bed had a black cover messily on top of it and the pillow was on the ground. He also had a desk in the corner, which had a laptop neatly sitting on it and skate bards hung on the same wall. His room was necessarily small, but not too small. The right amount for one person.

"I love your room." Lucy instantly regretted saying that, realizing how weird that sounded.

"Oh my God.." Natsu was laughed at her comment, and Lucy felt her face go red.

" Its okay its fine." He smiled at her.

She felt so embarrassed.

* * *

For the writing assignment, they were just handing each other a notebook back and forth, adding on a paragraph to the story.

Whenever she was writing, she could feel his gaze on her.

She misspelled multiple words than she usually would that day.

* * *

"Ii was actually really fun Levy! Besides the part of me being terribly awkward, the usual." She told Levy on the phone when she got home.

"That's okay Natsu doesn't mind!

"I'm seeing him tomorrow, and watch me say something even worse like, 'I like how your pillow smells' or something weird like that?" Levy was laughing so hard at her comment.

"It will be fine."

* * *

The next day, Lucy and Natsu ended up talking about something and they were both laughing extremely hard.

"Like seriously, the whole thing makes no sense at all!"

"Exactly!" Lucy was much relaxed and outgoing when Natsu was with her, which made her happy. Right now, they were sitting on Natsu's bed talking. Lucy had the notebook in her lap, and she got a good idea so she wrote it down.

"_Whats so good about picking up the pieces?"_ Lucy softly mumbled as she scribbled on the notebook.

"_What if I don't even want to_?" Natsu said out loud, and Lucy made eye contact with him. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, just staring at each other.

"I love your eyes" Natsu randomly said. Lucy was surprised, but thanked him.

"_But I will soon forget the color of your eyes~ And you'll forget mine."_ Natsu horribly sang at she laughed at him.

"Honestly Natsu you great and all but one thing you cannot do to save your life its sing." Lucy told her, and Natsu found himself laughing along with her.

* * *

It was Tuesday, and they were almost done with their story. Well, they were technically done with it, it just needed editing.

One of the first things Natsu noticed was that Lucy she was wearing a pastel purple sweater and jeans with her converse. She saw her tug at her sleeves, but he didn't say anything about it.

As she had her knees up to her chest and was technically curled up in the corner on his bed. Natsu sat across from her, only about two inches from her. Lucy held the notebook in her hands and she skimmed through their work.

_Stay Away From My Friends_ by _Pierce the Veil_ played softly, and it was raining. Natsu watched her as she reread their story.

"Luce" Lucy looked to him.

"I made you this.." Natsu held out a bracelet. It was braided with thin rope, the colors were red and yellow. A charm, which was a key made out of wood, hung from it.

"Its beautiful.." Lucy told him, and he nodded.

"Is this a friendship bracelet?" She asked, and instead of responding, Natsu held up his arm and pointed to one that was on his wrist that looked exactly like the one he held in his hand. Lucy laughed, and then smiled. It was so sweet, but childish at the same time, it was cute.

"Thank you, Natsu.." Lucy said as she held her hand to take the bracelet, but he pulled it away from her.

"Let me put it on." Lucy froze. Then she panicked.

"No, no it's fine Natsu I can-" Before she could finish, he had genitally grabbed her wrist, but she still flinched at his touch. Natsu eyed her and went to pull her sleeve up, but Lucy snatched her arm back towards her.

"You really don't have to, I could put it on myself Natsu" Her voice was worried and filled with fear.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I just want to put it on you." Natsu told her.

"No."

"Why?"

"It's just I would much rather do it myself, you know?"

"But it would be more-" Natsu's eyes widened, and he stared at her.

He had put the pieces together.

Why she never wears t-shirts.

Why she always has bracelets on, and when she didn't she had on a lone sleeved shirt.

Why she seemed jumpy whenever someone touched her, especially her arms.

Why she was seemed to tug on the sleeves of bracelets all the time.

Lucy watched as his face turned from curiosity to anger. She was scared he put the puzzle together, and he probably did.

"Lucy, give me your arm." Natsu said in a dangerously low and stern voice. He was intensely staring at her.

"No." She said, trying to stand her guard. She didn't know if she wanted him to know.

"Lucy."

She stayed silent.

"_Lucy!_" She flinched at his yelling voice. It slightly shocked her, because he never was angry or yelled at anyone when it was serious, let alone her. She hesitantly, but slowly gave him her wrist, and as soon as his hand came in contact with it, he shoved the sleeve up. He sat there, his face looking horrified as he stared at all the scars. The only sounds between them was the rain violently pounding on the rooftop and the music playing softly. Lucy was scared to see what he would do. She held back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

She didn't want him to know.

She didn't want him to think she was a freak or a attention seeker.

Natsu reached over and pulled Lucy's other arm, and she let him while he pulled up the sleeve to reveal cuts on that arm, and there was more on that one that the one he was already holding.

"Why..." She could barely hear his voice. He looked around the room, and it was like he refused to look at her.

"Why would you...why would you_ do_ that to yourself." He asked harshly, his voice cracking with every word he spoke. Lucy hesitated before answering.

"Because. It..it helps me cope. With my abusive, alcoholic father, my abandoned mother, my dead brother. The bullies at school. The constant voice in my mind that keeps saying that I'll never be good enough. Not for college. Not for society. Not for people. Not for anything." Tears build up in her eyes more, and she could feel one go down her cheek.

"Not for you.." Lucy mumbled under her breath, and she silently hoped he didn't hear her.

"But you don't know what its like to wake up in the middle of the night, scared of the thought of kissing razors." Lucy said, her voice trembling. She was positive that he got the song reference.

"Natsu..." He wasn't saying anything, or looking at her. She thought she should just leave, so she got up and was almost out of his bedroom door when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Before she could register what was happening, Natsu was holding her close in a tight embrace, and sobbing in her neck.

"WHY?!" He screamed. She was glad Igneel wasn't home, or else he would have barged in demanding what was happening.

_"DON'T YOU SEE THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU?!" _He screamed. His voice was deep and filled with hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry" she told him

"_DON'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR WORTH IT? THAT YOUR GOOD ENOUGH?!_" he screamed

"I'm sorry" she told him

"_DON"T YOU SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE LOVE YOU?!" _he screamed.

"I'M SORRY!" She didn't want to scream. But at the same time she wanted to shout out everything she's been holding inside of her.

"Don't you...dont you see...how much I.."

"How much i love you..?" His voice cracked at the end of that sentence, and Lucy's body immediately tensed.

_What? _

_L-Love?_

_He loves me?_

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered. Natsu pulled away, and made eye contact with her for the fist time wince seeing her wrists. His usual happy hazel eyes were now sad and glossy.

"I love you, Lucy...And it literally kills me to see you do this to yourself." Natsu picked up her wrist. and kissed her scares. He kissed all the way up to her elbow, where they stopped, then he did the her arm.

"You..You love me..?" Lucy asked, still in shock. Natsu smiled sadly at her.

"Madly, hopelessly in love with you ever since the 6th grade."

"But you and Lisanna-"

"I only dated Lisanna to try to get over you. I knew I could never get the guts to actually talk to you, because you intimidated me at first. But once I noticed how similar we were, which actually surprised me, I had an interest in you. This was in the 7th grade. I had a crush, and I thought it was small. But, I knew you deserved better than me, so I never talked to you, but admired you from a far, and I know that sounds creepy but really it wasn't. I swear I wasn't a stalker." Lucy lightly laughed at this, and she saw him holding back a smile.

"My plan to try to get over you failed, considering you have been in at east two of my classes every single year. I didn't mind, I loved seeing you talk to Levy and smile when she said something that made you laugh, but it just made it harder to get over you."

"In the 8th grade, Lisanna bravely asked me the the 8th grade dance, and I didn't have the heart to tell her no. I had failed at asking you anyway when I chickened out. So I said yes, and I thought she was pretty cool. So then, we went on multiple dates and I finally decided to date her since she was great. I think I thought I could get rid of my feelings for you by liking Lisanna."

"An it worked, for one year, I had _convinced_ myself I was completely over you and hopelessly head over heals for Lisanna. But, I subconsciously still looked at you in all my classes and in the hallway. " Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, and he started to slightly blush, which made Lucy giggle a little. Natsu was softly rubbing his thumb over her left wrist, and they were sitting down on the bed now.

"But it was near the end of the first semester, when we all had to present our History projects?" Natsu told her and she nodded, fully remembering that day. She humiliated herself in front of the whole class with her small voice and stuttering problem.

"It was when you were presenting your project, you had decided to do a presentation on Greek Mythology, since you absolutely loved the subject considering you read the whole Percy Jackson series. You wore a "The Internet is a addictive drug" sweater that was a pastel blue, with lack jeans and your brand new converse. Your beautiful blonde hair was up in a high pony tail, and your thick framed glasses you used to have hung low on your nose. In all honesty, I thought you looked adorable."

"You were talking in an extremely low voice and kept stuttering. Your face turned bright red during the whole thing, and it was extremely cute. But it was when I locked eyes with you and I remember nervously smiling at you, that was when I really realized how _deep_ my feelings _were_. That was when I realized that I loved you." Natsu stared at her. Lucy had tears running down her face, but a smile was placed on her lips.

"I love you too...ever since 8th grade.." She whispered to him. He found himself instantly smiling. Natsu leaned in and connected his lips with hers. When he pulled away, Lucy was blushing red, and Natsu chuckled.

"Now, I need you to stay strong, because no one wants to see you in pain, Lucy. Now, I know its easier said than done, but please...try. This literally kills me to see you suffering like this..and its not healthy." He told her as he tied the bracelet he had made for him. She nodded, wiping her eyes, then looked at it when he was done, and then smiled.

"Bracelets are rad, you know?"

"I one hundred percent agree with you."

* * *

**AN/: To all of you out there reading this, please stay strong and please please please talk to someone. Self-harm is not healthy at all and not good. Please stay Strong and I love you :) **

**AN/: I hope you liked it though! this took me about a couple days to write, since I've been reading a lot of stories on Wattpad (Wattpad is addicting i swear) but tell me what you thought :) Have a great day ! :)**


End file.
